Shattered Mirror
by altaz
Summary: Sequel to You Can’t Fall Off the Floor, and there’s a lot of back-story in this because everyone (myself included) thought that I should go more in-depth with the final battle. But this is a continuation of that story, and there are more chapters to c


Disclaimer: Not my characters, not making any money off of this. You know the drill, so please don't sue me :D.  
  
A/N: Sequel to You Can't Fall Off the Floor, and there's a lot of back- story in this because everyone (myself included) thought that I should go more in-depth with the final battle. But this is a continuation of that story, and there are more chapters to come. If you haven't read the first story, go read it now, it'll only take five minutes. Told from Snape's POV.  
  
CHAPTER 1 I Promise  
  
The pain coursed through my left arm, calling me to the Dark lord. I do what I do every time I've been summoned since three years ago, when the Dark Lord rose again. I accio'ed my Death Eater robe and mask as I run out the front gate of Hogwarts, and pull them on, just before I apperate to the circle.  
  
The owls in the owlery seemed restless that night, screeching amongst themselves, as if something was terribly wrong. The full moon glowed eerily above, reminding me of that terrible prank pulled by the elder Potter, so many full moons ago. I take my surroundings in for an instant, as it fades away, materializing into an overgrown and forgotten graveyard. I step into the circle of Death Eaters.  
  
They were laughing, taking pleasure in someone else's pain. A teenage boy lay in the middle of the circle, withering in agony under the Cruciatus Curse. He looked up at me, through those dirt-covered lenses, green eyes staring in fear. It was then that I realized that my charade would end that night.  
  
My gaze ploughed into the younger Potter's, and an unblinking moment was long enough to explain what I was going to do.  
  
I dropped the anti-apperation field that had blanketed the area just after I, the last Death Eater to arrive, joined my 'brothers' in the circle. In a quick, cat-like motion, I tossed my wand to Potter and he apperated away. He'd bragged about being naturally talented at apperation, so I knew he could use my wand without ending up in a sofa somewhere. I stepped backwards and stumbled over the remains of a destroyed gravestone.  
  
And that left me unarmed, on my back, with a group of people who had just realized that I was a traitor. I shivered as I remembered the fate of those who had left the service of the Dark Lord, and what I did would be much worse in his eyes.  
  
My 'brothers' spread out, letting the master whom I'd betrayed deal with me. But that wasn't to be. There were two loud Pops, one right after another, as my fiancé apperated next to me. Time seemed to slow down, as two spells were yelled. But I only heard the one.  
  
Avada Kedavera. It was meant for me. But Hermione was in my arms when time sped up again. I was pouring energy into her, and that must have kept her alive long enough to whisper "Promise me you won't waste the life I've given you." I knew what she meant, and I don't know if she heard this, but as her life slipped away from me, I whispered back "I promise."  
  
The other spell yelled, by Potter I found out, was a simple disarming spell. The Dark Lord was on the ground, just regaining consciousness. Harry Potter ran over next to me, staring at the lifeless woman in my arms, tears silently flowing down his dusty cheeks. Potter accio'ed his wand to him, and handed me back my own. Then he faced his best friend's killer.  
  
Avada Kedavera.  
  
"Avada Kedavera." I scream in grief as I wake from my nightmare. I look next to me, and I feel the tears dried on my cheek. I don't see Hermione next to me. It wasn't just a nightmare I realize, as I gaze into the glowing orange embers, the remains of a fire in the stone fireplace.  
  
And I had gotten revenge; I'd yelled the spell along with Potter. Potter's spell killed the Dark Lord, but mine had made that possible. But that didn't help at all.  
  
I walked into the adjoining room, and tried to go back to sleep. 


End file.
